1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cabinet hardware and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved roller guide for use with drawers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding drawers used in cabinets, bureaus, chests, and the like, are supported for sliding movement in a variety of different ways. The simplest and one of the oldest arrangements involves a rail upon which the drawer slides. While this approach is the least expensive, such systems inherently produce substantial friction, tend to bind and are not adapted to accommodate for minor misalignments or expansion and contraction of wood parts. More recent precision low-friction roller systems used in some guide systems include telescoping tracks and cooperating rollers between the tracks. Such systems, while providing low friction support, are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble since they require precise alignment and fabrication of parts. Other systems have also been provided but are not entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of cost, simplicity and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost drawer guide which is easy to install and provides smooth, low friction support for the drawer. Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive roller drawer guide which yieldably supports the drawer and is adapted to accommodate variations in dimensions of the drawer and the cabinet to which the drawer is mounted.